


I Missed This

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Post Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Alistair and Zevran have joined Ravenloft to investigate the possibilities of a Blight, but he can't let his feelings go unspoken.
Relationships: Alistair (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270





	I Missed This

The fire burns a bright, cheerful orange, throwing sparks into the chill air. Settled against his saddle, Alistair watches Zeus play a complicated song on his lute, his smooth voice covering the sound of the woods around them. Across from him, Hera watches her brother with bright eyes, leaning her back against Zevran’s while he sharpens weapons and she mends a shirt.

If Alistair closes his eyes, it isn’t hard to believe that this is just another part of the Blight. It had been Leliana playing and singing, yes, but Hera and Zevran had often spent their watch this way. Her cousin Calliope stands guard, a small woman with pale blonde hair and a large sword facing into the dark. Alistair isn’t quite sure why, but Calli makes him think of Sten; perhaps it’s her quiet strength and confident way she holds herself.

There are other guards around, unseen and unheard, circling the camp, but this moment holds a cozy familiarity to it. He almost misses Morrigan and her acerbic tongue.

_Almost._

“Alistair.”

Hera’s voice jerks him out of his thoughts and he flushes to be caught off guard. “Sorry, what?” he asks, looking up at her. When had she come to stand in front of him?

She smiles, her eyes crinkling. Even in the face of a possibly Blight— this time in her own realm— she seems happier than she ever was in Ferelden. Lighter, more sure of herself. “I said this reminds me of the old days,” she says, holding out a cup of something steaming.

If she can be casual and pretend as if they hadn’t fallen head over heels in love with one another in a very similar setting, then he could, too. Taking the cup with a nods of thanks, he takes a sip. Tea, sweet and spiced with cinnamon and cloves. “It does,” he agrees. “Although I wish our Leliana was as pretty as last time.”

“I heard that,” Zeus sings, inserting the words cleanly into his song.

“He’s pretty enough,” Hera laughs softly, ducking her head so that her hair comes down like a curtain between them. 

Alistair looks down, all his willpower devoted to not wrapping an arm around her. The urge to settle her against him is so strong and familiar he nearly did it without thinking. Silence stretches between them, hidden beneath Zevran and Zeus joining in a duet neither of them really know.

“I missed this,” Alistair says in a low voice, gulping the hot tea. This might be the only chance he gets to tell her, and if it is, he doesn’t want it to pass him by. “Missed _you_.”

She sighs, as soft as the breeze in the trees, but doesn’t look up at him. It sounds...sad, as if she’s spent the time apart missing herself, too. “Me too, Alistair.”


End file.
